Animal
Animal 'by ''Neon Trees is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers. This song features solos by both Blaine and Kurt, and is the first time Kurt is featured in a Dalton number. After hearing from Sue Sylvester (the coach of Aural Intensity at the time) that New Directions was going to work on being "sexy", they try to do their own "sexy" song by singing Animal. They ask the girls from their sister school Crawford Country Day to observe if their performance is "sexy". After the performance, Blaine is concerned about Kurt's faces which he believes looked like "gas pains", and Kurt reveals that they are his "uncomfortable" faces because of his discomfort with trying to look sexy during for the number. Kurt was using his signature "Gaga Claws" throughout the majority of the performance. They started from the second verse of the song in the episode. Lyrics '''The Warblers: Na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na Blaine: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Kurt: Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I wont get out alive Kurt and Blaine: No I won't sleep tonight. Blaine and Kurt with the Warblers: Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Blaine: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide. Kurt: I do it every time You're killin' me now Blaine and Kurt: And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you. Blaine and Kurt with the Warblers: Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Blaine and Kurt: Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it (Kurt: Woah) It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? No, I won't sleep tonight. Blaine and Kurt with the Warblers: Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' Kurt with the Warblers: (Blaine:) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Blaine and Kurt with the Warblers: Wo, oh I want some more Wo, oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Gallery 6a00d8341c730253ef014e86b071eb970d-500wi.png animal.png foam.jpg picture682u.jpg tumblr_lhp22kvrwt1qci7ofo1_500.gif tumblr_llxmkyqLj61qjva5ko1_500.gif AnimalBlaine.jpg AnimalKurt.jpg Videos left|300px|Neon Trees - Animal|thumb 300px|right|thumb Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers